A Soul's Wish
by Hiroki Yoshida
Summary: A Satan Soul has been trapped inside of a human body by Zeref's followers. She escapes and lands in a forest in Fiore, where she is found by a little girl who shows her the good in life. After the little girl is killed and taken away by the followers, the soul claims her diary and vows to fulfill the girl's wishes and kill the men who trapped her in a human's body.


My world was full of darkness. I could hear lots of voices and I felt very tired. Why did I feel like I just got hit by a bus? I opened my eyes and a bright light blinded me. I squinted and looked around. Humans dressed in medical clothing surrounded me.

"Weapon SS has been successfully implanted." One of the humans said.

"Vitals seem to be healthy and working properly. Brain activity also seem normal. Can you hear me?" Another one questioned.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly.

"You're in a laboratory." The first human answered. "You were terribly injured and we saved you, but don't thank us. Thank Zeref. He was the one to inspire us to implant you in this human body."

"What do you mean you implanted me in a human body? I'm a Satan Soul." I asked sternly.

"You were a Satan Soul, but now you're a human. Look for yourself." A new human said while handing me a square object. I took hold of the item and looked at it directly. In it, I saw a female child with long, green hair and bright purple eyes.

"Who is this girl?" I asked the humans.

"That's you, Weapon SS."

"And why do you keep calling me 'Weapon SS'!?" I exclaimed.

"Weapon Satan Soul of course. I thought you would know that by now." One of the humans laughed.

"Now, we need to run a few more tests on you. Here are some clothes. We'll be waiting outside of the room." The first doctor said. "And no funny business!" I looked at the clothing. The shirt was black, no design or lettering on it like most girls had and the pants were also black.

"This can't fit me." I muttered to myself while putting on the shirt first. To my surprise, it was a lot bigger and needed to be a size or two smaller. "Right. I forgot I was stuck in this puny little body." I said while putting on the pants. The pants fit perfectly and felt very comfortable.

I walked outside of the room and only one doctor stood before me.

"Follow me." He said while walking down the hallway. I obeyed him and did as I was told. He lead me to a room where there was a sun and moon hanging from above. Many wires hung down and there were platforms leading to the middle of the room. He lead me to the middle of the room.

"Lay down and we will commence Test One." He ordered.

I could feel the magic energy coming from the wires. They were probably going to overload my magic.

"You do realize that this machine will have no affect on me? Satan magic is already a lost magic! It is one of the most powerful magics anyone can think of." I explained.

"I"m sure. Now lay down and we will commence Test One." He repeated.

"I warned you." I shrugged. I laid down on the platform and watched as the man strapped all of the wires to my body. He walked away and stood by other humans.

"We will now begin Test One." A loud voice coming from nowhere announced.

The wires were now overflowing with magic, which was now entering my body. My body acted as a vessel and took in all of the magic. I smiled at this.

"Is that all you got?" I questioned the men.

"Crank up the machine to 80%." One of the men said. The magic in the wires increased, but was still being absorbed by my body. I laughed at this.

"I told you! This machine won't affect me you brainless humans!"

"Now cranking machine to full power!" The doctor yelled. The wires had a little kick to them this time. My body absorbed all of the magic and soon, the wires stopped. All of the men started to whisper.

"Did she really absorb all of the magic?"

"That can't be!"

"She's dangerous!" I smiled at this, hoping the men would let me out of this body.

"No." One of the men said.

"Huh?" I wondered, the smile from my face disappearing.

"She's perfect. On to Test Two." The man ordered.

"Yes sir!" Two humans walked towards me and untied me from the wires. They lifted me up, each of them grabbing one of my arms and leading me to another room.

This room was dark and I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the room became lit and all around me were what the humans called, 'mirrors'. It was a large room, which could easily be compared to a battlefield.

"This room will test your combat skills and intellect." A voice announced. Suddenly, men appeared all around me from my shadow. Every single one of them had a weapon in hand. Suddenly one of them leaped towards me, cutting my arm. I winced at this and looked up at them in anger.

"Alright. If it's a fight from me you want, it's a fight you'll get!" I exclaimed. "Soul Extinction!" I yelled. A dark sphere appeared in between my hands. The sphere grew larger in size, then the energy building inside of the sphere fired towards my targets. A purple beam rushed towards all of the men. The beam made contact with one of the men, which caused the room to be surrounded in darkness, which turned to purple. All of the men laid down and slowly disappeared into a pool of darkness that later became a shadow. The shadow then rushed to my shadow and disappeared.

"Again." A voice announced.

"Why? I beat all of them!" I yelled while looking around the room.

"Use their magic and defeat them. Now do it again." The voice announced. My shadow expanded and soon, there were even more men than before.

"How can I use their magic when I can only use Satan Magic and Darkness Magic?" I questioned.

"They are simply using Shadow Magic. We granted you access to this magic in Test One." The voice announced.

"Stupid humans." I announced to myself. All of the men disappeared in shadows and surrounded the ground in darkness. All of a sudden, I was punched in the stomach, then the back of the head, then punched in the chin.

"What the hell?" I questioned. I kneeled down in pain and imagined myself as a shadow. Nothing happened. I was then knocked back by another of the men who fell back into the shadows.

I became furious and was about to use my Darkness Magic again. Before I could form the dark orb in my hand, rods appeared from the walls and electrocuted me.

"Use only Shadow Magic, please." A voice announced.

"I can't!" I yelled.

"We granted you access in Test One. Use only Shadow Magic, please." The voice repeated. I was punched repeatedly in this puny body. I can feel my bones fracture and bruises starting to form. I punched the ground and random words came to my mind.

"Shadow Orochi!" I yelled. Multiple snakes appeared from a purple magic circle I made. The snakes disappeared into the darkness. Nothing happened for a while, silence filled the room. All of a sudden, the shadows became smaller and the snakes surfaced with men in their mouths. The fangs dug into their stomachs and the men disintegrated into small ash.

"Good work, Weapon SS. Onto Test Three."

"How many stupid tests are there?" I yelled.

"This will be the last one." The man answered I was lead into the hall and into another room. The men lead me to a chair and told me to sit down.

"What is this test testing me on?" I asked. I got no reply. "Hello? I asked you all a question!" Still no reply. I groaned and waited for what seemed like hours. Then woman with a clipboard came into the room and sat in a seat across from me.

"Hello, Weapon SS." The woman greeted.

"Will you stop calling me that!?" I yelled.

"My apologies, Weapon- I mean ma'am. I am here to ask you a set of questions. Answer them to the best of your ability. Understand that there aren't any right or wrong answers. Are you ready?" She explained.

"... Sure." I answered hesitantly.

"Alright. Question One. How do you feel right now?" She asked.

"I feel… quite alright." I answered. She nodded her head and wrote on the clipboard she carried.

"Question 2. Do you think any of these tests are necessary?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Question 3. What is the difference between the human body you have now, and your original body?"

"This human body is quite frail. But if it's in terms of an adult body and my Satan's Soul body, I'd say they are both equal."

"How do you know how an adult's body compares to your Soul body?" She questioned.

"We Satan Soul's can grant a certain magic user our power. We give them total control of our magic while they take our form. Human's think Satan Soul's are just a spell, but that just shows how stupid you all are." I answered. The woman looked at me in awe, then set down her clipboard on the floor.

"Do you like being trapped inside of that body?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I don't!" I exclaimed.

"Alright. I'm going to try and free you from that body. Follow me!" She ordered while grabbing my hand. She took me out of the room and loud ringing noises filled the building. We ran through the halls, turning every so often to avoid men blocking our paths or chasing us.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked the woman.

"I can't explain that right now. Let's just hurry" She yelled.

I looked at her in shock. She would help me just because it seemed like the right thing to do?

"We're here!" She exclaimed. She dragged me into a room and blocked the door with an enchantment. She set me on the operating table and put all sorts of needles inside of me. The woman wrapped several wires around my body and attempted to start a machine.

"Damn! It's out of power!" She exclaimed. She plugged a wire into the machine and waited.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll have enough power to get you back to your normal body." The woman smiled. Banging could be heard outside of the door.

"You won't get away from this! I command you to open this door right now!" One of the men ordered.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her again.

"Because….Because the body you're in used to be my daughter." She explained. Tears started to fill her eyes and she sniffled every so often.

"The doctors told me that if I give them my daughter's body, they could bring her back. As you can see, they just implanted you inside of her body." She further explained.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Her name… her name was Alma. She had the kindest soul." She said while wiping her tears.

"She had a Satan Soul?" I asked.

"Not that kind of soul." She smiled. "Her kind personality, her well being, her goal to make someone smile, her big sweet heart is what I mean by her soul." The banging on the door stopped and the enchantment disappeared. Men began invading the room and grabbed the woman.

"Let go of her!" I screamed. I got up to pull the men off of the woman, but two men held me down and forced me to look at the woman.

"You disobeyed your orders to open the door. You were about to free Zeref's weapon. You betrayed Zeref. That is a crime beyond all crimes!" A man said while punching the woman.

"No! Stop this!" I struggled to get loose of the mens grip, but failed. The woman was beat multiple times, blood spilling out of her mouth and bruises covered her face.

"This is unforgivable. You should've thought of your actions beforehand." The man continued. He punched her stomach and the woman coughed up blood. The breath was knocked out of her and now, she was breathing heavily.

I tried to use my Shadow Magic, but it didn't work. I tried to use all of my spells, but none of them seemed to work. I moved around some more and discovered there was a thick rope tied around my wrists. Could this be the thing that was blocking my magic? All of the men except for the ones holding me down joined the man in beating the woman. She laid down on the floor and didn't do anything. Why didn't she use her magic?

"Zeriff will be displeased if he knew there was someone working for him like you." One of the men said.

Blood could be seen spilling out of a cut on her face. I could see her wince with every hit on her body. Blood was now pouring out of her mouth in a stream.

"How can you do this!?" I yelled with tears in my eyes. After several more hits, all the men backed away from the woman. She laid in her spot, lifeless. Tears streamed down my face. This was horrible.

"You humans disgust me." I whispered. Silence filled the room. A man walked towards me and waited right in front of me.

"Test Three completed. You failed." The man said.

"What?" I asked.

"We were testing your emotions." He said simply.

"So are you telling me… that this.. was all fake?" I asked angrily.

"Not all of it. That woman was suppose to test your emotions, but only with the questions. When she decided to help you, we went along with it and tested how you would react to the woman's suffering." The man explained. My blood was boiling. Oh what I wouldn't do to kill this man right now.

"You passed the other two tests, but the third was most important to us, to Zeriff. Tomorrow, we will dispose of you." The man said. All of the men who invaded the room exited. I held the woman in my arms and cried in the darkness of the room. After mourning for hours, something caught my eye. A stream of light filled the room. I looked out to see it was the moon and star's light shining through. I looked at the woman one last time.

"Don't worry. I'll live the life of your daughter as she would." I said. Wings grew on my back and I flew towards the stream of light. I broke the glass and the loud ringing activated.

I flew full speed out off of the island the building was on and flew across the ocean. Nothing seemed to be following me, so I slowed down so I didn't waste all of my magic energy. Tears fell down my face and into the body of water.

"I didn't even know her name." I whispered. I could now see land. In moments I was above the forest. I had exhausted my magic and suddenly, my wings disappeared. I fell down into the forest and laid down on the ground. My eyelids became heavy as I became more and more tired.

Before I fell asleep, a small human figure appeared. I couldn't stay awake any longer. My world was now filled with darkness.

* * *

Hey guys! :D (Hey!)

Thank you for reading my new story! Hope you all liked it! (He came up with it all on his own too!)

I know it's short, but the others will definitely be longer. I just wanted to get the introduction done and over with. :p (It will get better, we promise.)

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite this story! I appreciate every single one of them! (Review, review, review.)

Thanks again for reading! (Thank you!)

Have a great day! :) (Bye-bye!)


End file.
